Imagine
by Emms169
Summary: She knew she was different from the beginning, not that her parents made her feel that way, but she was always aware. But how special is she? She would never know until the monsters started chasing her everywhere. I own no images unless specified and I also do not own any characters apart from the ones I create.


Areia Carter hasn't lived in New York her whole life, her history is the greatest mystery yet to be solved. To begin with, Areia is not a normal girl, she never had been what you call normal, she is a half-blood; half mortal and half God. Her life is peculiar and extremely adventurous. The journey began since the day of her birth. She was created to do many things, good or bad, it was for her to decide. One thing remained, she was destined to go down in history.

Back then, Areia and her father, William Carter, used to live in England besides Bill's childhood friend, James.

Their locality was rather strange, from weird habits to even stranger attires. Confuzzlement of random, stumbling strangers was assured. But they never made the local newspaper headlines. All was seemingly well.

The Potters and Carters led a very peaceful life, as peaceful as it could get with a war brewing anyway. Until that tragic day. The bright sunlight in the morning was dampened by the gloomy clouds which hung low later in the afternoon. It had been one odd day when William Carter was home early. Baby Areia was having a tea party with Lily and her son, who was about a month younger than her.

Harsh knocks brought William running to the door, and wrenching it open. There stood Diana on his porch, looking like a twenty-one year old maiden, rather than her usual eight year old self. And strangely, she seemed out of breath as she spoke, "Bill, they want her. They want Areia. She needs to come with me to the camp. You won't be able to protect her against them."

As soon as she said that, he was whisking up his coat, donning it on and soon they were running out of his house to the Potters. But they never got past the front gate when a blood-curdling scream belonging too a lady stopped them in their path.

"That snitch." He growled as he strode towards the open door, ignoring Diana's warning cries. The door crashed against the wall and gave up. He ran up the stairs, only to get a faceful of green light. His heart sank even lower.

He had managed to not look at his best friend's dead body at the foot of the staircase. But now, he gave up all his hopes up as he slid down against the wall, tears spilling out from his eyes. He didn't notice Diana running past him into the room, as he let out a gut-wrenching sob. He cried for his best mate and his wife, he cried for their dead son, and he cried for his daughter.

A daughter who lit up his whole world since the day she was born. A daughter who's life was stolen at the age of a tender one. A daughter he would never see growing up, attending Hogwarts, walking down the aisle. He wouldn't even see His baby utter her first word. His baby Areia.

"Oh my Zeus, William! William, get here quick! This is a miracle" he barely registered her words as he blindly ran into the room when he heard the wailing of a child, soon joined by another.

There stood Diana in front of the crib with two red-faced crying babies in it. Relief struck him so hard that he didn't he didn't notice Lily Potter's body until he stepped into the room. With another agonising cry, he fell down to his knees, wishing for her to be alive.

"William, get the boy, we need to leave! The house is in ruins. It can crumble down any moment soon" Grabbing Areia, she ran out closely followed by William with Harry in his arms.

"Ay Bill, where the kids at?" came a gruff baritone as soon as they exited the yard.

"He snitched. That bloody snitch" growled another figure, who was being held back by another even larger figure. Sirius Black and Rubeus Hagrid.

"Yes he did. They're... gone, and so is he. He vanished after he shot a killing curse."

"At these young fellas?" Hagrid looked horrified.

"Yes. You don't know how bad it was. James' body was at my feet and the third blast, I couldn't breathe. It- It was terrible, like my heart burst and was sucking my body inside" William passed the bundled Harry to Sirius, who has seemingly escaped Hagrid's hold.

Diana, who had been standing behind them said, "Will, we need to leave now. It isn't safe for her." Will sighed and gathered his best friend for a hug, squashing Harry between them.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sirius. Don't go after him." William whispered into his ear. "I have to. For them. The reason at least. I cannot rest until I know why he did it." Came Sirius' choked reply. "Sirius, no– "

"William, now! I don't have much time left, my girls need me. I left them mid hunt" Diana interrupted once again and the two broke apart. Hugging Hagrid and warning Sirius one last time, they apparated away – at least William did. Diana did whatever she usually does and carried Areia.

They never returned. Unless it was absolutely necessary. For the next ten years at least, William stayed low, working in a bank. Areia did not live with him after turning 5, except for Easter and Christmas. They kept in touch through letters. Ones she sent him, but never got an immediate reply. It hurt him to stay away from his daughter, but she was in a safe place. Where neither he, nor the likes of others like him could enter.

She was safe. For now. But he didn't know for his long this would last. Everything was going to change once she turned Eleven.

He sorely dreaded that day.

_So here's the prologue that has been stewing in my word documents for years now. I hope y'all enjoy it. Don't forget to review and share your opinions :)_


End file.
